Zuko's Obsession
by YaoiSmutMaster
Summary: A one-shot from Zuko's perspective, dated before last season. incest Fire Lord Ozai/Prince Zuko


Zuko's Obsession

_**"Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do, will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, will never...never forget it."**_

_** Curtis **__**Judalet**___

I see the Avatar and his friends flying high above me. Moving farther and farther away from me, out of my grasp…for now.

The one purpose my father gave me. The one thing that can bring me back into his presence.

I will do whatever it takes to prove worthy to be in your company, Father. To become what you desire, a powerful son who is obedient.

Your love, I need your love, I feel so bereft without it. Did I ever really have it? No I won't question that, I can't.

That day though, the day you banished your only son, a son that adores you more than air. You maimed my face, just because I could not fight you, I love you.

When we meet again, will you be able to look at me, in my face? Or will you turn away from me, not wanting to see the mark you caused!

Is that it? Were you marking me? Branding me, letting the world know I belong to you? There would be no doubt in people's minds that you own me.

If this is your mark of everlasting possession of me, I will no longer feel shame because of it. In fact, I won't see it as a scar at all, but your imprint.

I will forever wear it proudly. I want to be only yours Father. I need to belong to you, please shun me no longer.

Any acknowledgement I have from you is worth any pain I have to go through to get it. I will not fail you Father, I must you in my life.

It is so empty and dark without you. I grieve for you every day. Weep tears of a misery so deep for you, I feel only death can save me from it.

You are always swirling like mist through my mind. The mist always evaporates around my favorite features of yours. Your fiery light brown eyes, long silky ebony hair, and your firm sensuous lips.

It is not just your beautiful facial features that capture me. Your impressive height has always inspired me as well. I wish to be tall as well Father, but I will always prefer to be beneath you. To forever look up to you, is what I covet.

I adore your large strong hands, that I have seen crush enemies, and softly stroke flower petals. Would you allow your hands to be delicate with me father? You did not before, but if I succeed, can I make that a request?

Just once, I want to feel one of your sweet touches. You always give them to my sister, why not me, someone who truly worships you?

Only thing she wants is your power. Where all I want is you, only you.

Why do you treat her with such importance? She lies to you. She does not love you. She would kill you, if it meant more power for her.

Yet you seem to love her and despise me. No! I won't think that, I can't.

I dream of you every night, that I am nude, lying on bright red rose petals, on you vast black silk bed. My hands are above me in pure gold chains; my legs are open wide, inviting you to me.

You crawl on top of me, crushing me further into the bed. Feeling your body on top of me gives me such a profound sensation, that I can't help but stir my hips against you.

You grab my hips halting their movement; taking control, you grind our erections together. Before the waiting moan can burst from my lips, you crash them with yours into a deeply passionate kiss.

One of your hands grasps my…Shameful!

I cannot seem to rid myself of these lustful dreams and thoughts of you. A craving never to be satisfied.

My desire to be touched so intimately by you causes silent screams every time I wake up from one of those dreams.

But can anyone truly blame me for my longing? You are a sun God in both beauty and temperament, powerful and stronger than other Fire lord before you.

Just thinking of you… Oh Father, how I love you!

I will catch the Avatar; I will have your love. Even if it means slicing his head off, to serve to you on a jeweled platter, I will gladly do it.

Anything for you Father, anything for my dream love.


End file.
